


Petsitting

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Forbidden Catboys - Freeform, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'd been asked to take care of his pair of cayboys by my neighbor, what could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021, anonymous





	Petsitting

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible person with a terrible sense of humor.

It was roughly half past awful o’clock in the morning when my phone rang.

Fumbling around in the dark, because that early in the morning even when something’s glowing, shaking and making an obnoxious amount of noise, it somehow becomes hard to find.

Expecting either a wrong number or a drunken call from one of my friends I answered it anyway, “Hello, Nunzio speaking, how may I direct your call?”

Because apparently when I’m woken up from a sound sleep my first thought is customer service.

“He’s at work!” came a terrified cry from the other end, “So sorry Sir, but it’s an emergency! We need help!”

If the number hadn’t been a dead giveaway once I checked it, the voice on the other end was unmistakable. It was Smokey, one of my neighbor’s two catboys. While he was away on vacation I’d been asked to take care of them because they knew me and that would make his absence less stressful for them.

“I’m not at work,” I hurriedly corrected, now wanting the apology that would come if I explained that they’d woken me up. If it really was an emergency there wasn’t time for that, “What’s going on?”

“Stop it!” Smokey squeaked, but I knew that wasn’t directed at me because a moment later I heard the neighbor’s second catboy, Cookie, chime in.

“They’re eating our food!”

At least Cookie was straight to the point, unlike his brother who would have spent a good five minutes apologizing for inconveniencing me with the emergency, never mind I was supposed to be looking after them and was being compensated handsomely for it and it was my job to handle things like whatever was going on.

I had my theories though, especially given Cookie’s complaint.

“I’ll be right there,” I reassured.

“Oh, thank you Sir!” Smokey purred, “It’s awful and we need your help. Master will be so mad at us for this, but maybe you can fix things!”

“He’s not going to be upset,” I sighed, because if I was right this had happened to half the people in the neighborhood.

Aki, the handsome young Abyssinian breed catboy from down the road tended to wander and some nights he’d get out of the house and go in any open door, helping himself to a midnight snack. Doris, the doting old woman who owned him, never punished him for it, acting as though it was impossible, even when he was caught in the act.

When I got to the door Smokey was there waiting for me, the fur on his tail standing on end like a bottlebrush, green eyes wide with fear. Given the time it was forgivable that he was unkempt, fluffy gray hair going in all directions and the near translucent robe he’d put on in an attempt to make himself decent hanging open.

He was shaking so hard that the little silver bell on his collar was chiming like someone was holding a tuning fork to it, so I was more inclined to be sympathetic towards him, rather than correct his behavior.

“Oh thank goodness!”

He grabbed onto me, rubbing his head against my shoulder as though I’d just saved his life.

“Easy,” I pushed him away. It wasn’t that I’d been instructed to forbid such displays, but this early in the morning I wasn’t in the mood for the affections of the little silver tabby catboy.

Farther into the house his brother stood, back to the door. Unlike his brother, Cookie hadn’t bothered getting dressed and stood there naked save for his collar.

“Cookie, be polite,” Smokey hissed, ears lying flat against his head.

“But they’re eating all of it,” his brother sulked before slinking forward to greet me.

Cookie was an odd one, polite in his own way and thoroughly trained, though little of it seemed to have taken.

Then again, he was hardly what people thought of when they imagined catboys, being a rather bulky Maine Coon. His bushy, brown tail dragged against the ground as he trudged over.

“I’m sorry,” he hunched down so he could look up at me with bright yellow eyes.

Cookie may have been sorry, but it was clear he didn’t know what he was sorry for.

That would probably come in time, because as I entered the house he followed so closely behind me that he occasionally stepped on my heels. Cookie constantly disproved the belief that catboys were preternaturally graceful and silent. Even though his wasn’t shaking like his brother, the assortment of bells and tags tangling from his collar jangled like someone rummaging around a silverware drawer.

The light from the refrigerator make the walk to the kitchen an easy enough one, even without turning on any lights, though Cookie somehow managed to trip over two shadows as well as the woodgrain of the floorboards.

“Aki!” I said sharply, expecting to see black tipped ears rise up over the top of the door.

Instead I was met with the black-eyed stare of something.

“Be careful!” Cookie mewled, a sound that would have been appropriate for a catboy half his size, “There’s two of them!”

Sure enough, as my eyes acclimated I became aware of a figure that could have been Cookie’s twin.

At least the massive, unkempt catboy with his long hair and ringed tail looked more related to Cookie than Smokey did.

That was when I noticed the ears sticking out of all that hair, little round ears.

Shit! This wasn’t a catboy, I’d wandered into the middle of a breaking and entering by a raccoonboy and…

I looked at the first catboy, still rummaging around in the refrigerator, his long, hairless tail trailing across the floor.

A possumboy!

One or the other I might have been able to deal with, but both?

I could at least try.

“Get out now or I’ll –”

The possumboy leered at me with a mouthful of sharp, yellow teeth.

The raccoonboy simply laughed and walked over to the counter where the knife block sat.

And that was how I ended up upstairs, locked in the guest bedroom with two terrified catboys, waiting for animalboy control to arrive.

They were professionals after all and far better equipped to deal with that kind of thing than I was.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry if you clicked on this expecting something serious.


End file.
